Steele Talking It Over
by ducainefan
Summary: This story continues the final scene of the series at Ashford Castle, after the lights went out. It's an honest, somewhat emotional look at the conversations I had always hoped Laura and Remington would have after the events of Season 4-5.
1. Chapter 1 - Opening Up

**Title****: Steele Talking It Over**

**Rating****: T (PG-13)**

**Description****: This story takes place after the lights go out at Ashford Castle. Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: I own none of the characters; if I did, they would've had a much better ending than Season 5. This is all for entertainment, folks **

**Part I**

Laura felt the cool Irish damp on her skin as she rolled over in the four-post bed and stretched her arms over her head, blinking her tired eyes and letting them rest on the form beside her. Remington Steele – her Remington Steele, or Harry, as she had just recently taken to calling him in intimate moments – was resting comfortably to her right. His arm was draped over her hip and he had a contented look as he slept.

Laura had always loved watching him sleep; it was then that she could show the tender side – the love, if she was honest –that she often worked so hard to hide from him during their waking moments. Fear had been her master for too long, she thought, glad that, after last night, the hiding was over.

It hadn't been easy at first, but nothing ever came easy for them anyhow, so she hadn't expected this moment to be any different. He carried her up the stairs, encircled her in his arms and it felt like the whole rest of their lives depended on that very moment. But the moment shattered as the phone rang for the second time.

"Damn," Laura sighed, closing her eyes.

"Do you want to answer it?" he asked, and she could see the concerned look on his face. They both knew who was calling.

"No," she said firmly.

They leaned in for a kiss, but the phone persisted and both were distracted by the intrusion. Steele pulled away first.

"Oh, bloody hell," he whispered angrily. "Something always seems to get in our way."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I'll take care of it."

She reached for the door, but Steele gently reached for her arm.

"No," he rasped. "I've got it."

Laura turned to protest but saw the fire in his eyes and hesitated. She knew this was mostly her fault, and wanted to set the record straight once and for all. But that look told her it was his turn to confront the issue.

"I'm right behind you," she replied, holding his hand, refusing to leave him. Steele only nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he walked out of the room with her and made his way down the stairs.

"Hello Antony," he said as he picked up the phone his jaw clenched. Laura leaned on his shoulder, both in concern and curiosity at what was being said on the other end.

"Steele," Roselli replied curtly. "You're one hell of a gambler, you know that?"

"If I recall correctly, I believe I saved your hide – for the third time," Steele replied tightly. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, mate?"

"My condolences … about your friend Chalmers," he said. "Just saw the news. Looks like he got a good send-off."

"Yes, well, as much as I appreciate your sympathy, I'd appreciate it even more if you'd stop tying up our phone line. That is, if you've said all you need to say."

"You know, I don't get you, Steele. You could've easily let me hang on those charges, and yet you risked a lot to get me out of it. Why?"

"Let's just say I don't like seeing innocent men go to prison, bad Karma and all," Steele said.

"Maybe," Tony continued, "but now you've still got me around, and I already told Laura I'm not giving up on her. You may be her boss, but I think she's a bit confused about her feelings toward you."

Overhearing Tony's words, Laura sighed, closing her eyes and squeezing Remington's arm in encouragement. Steele glanced back at her before responding.

"Laura's her own woman, Antony, and she can make her own decisions. She has for a long time."

"Yes she can. She just needs to see the bigger picture."

"The bigger picture, mate, is that you're enamored with her but wouldn't care two licks about what happened to her family, her job or her emotional well-being if you had to go under cover again."

"Oh, and you care so much more, Steele," Tony contended, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Getting her into a fake marriage that could cost her her job, her family and her emotional well-being, all to keep you from being deported. I might've been outta line with that talk about you bein' lower than a pimp, but that still sounds pretty damn selfish to me."

"It's none of your business," Steele said flatly, and Laura could see the fire in his eyes.

"The hell it is. God knows what you've put her through all those years. Years is all you've got on me. Laura even said herself that if I'd come into the picture a year earlier, things might've been different, so don't go all high and mighty on me, Steele."

At his words, Steele turned to Laura, who was looking down at the floor. Desperate to reassure him, she met his gaze and could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. She entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed his hand gently. Remembering countless times when his words and actions had been taken out of context, Steele gave her the benefit of the doubt and directed his anger at the man on the other end of the phone.

"You're right, Antony, I have put her through a lot. I don't deserve her any more than you do. But I'm clear on my intentions towards her – I am not leaving her - not now, not two years from now when immigration will finally be off our backs, and _not ever_. Do you understand?"

Laura felt her heart speed up as tears pricked her eyes. It wasn't so much the words that moved her, it was the way he said them - through clenched teeth with a hitch in his voice – the way his brow furrowed in determination, the way his blue eyes clouded over with his own unshed tears. It blew her away. She had never felt so loved in her life, and he hadn't even said those three words she longed to hear. 'Maybe words are overrated after all,' she thought.

"You're serious?" Tony asked, half-shocked at Steele's reply. "You're really going to stay married to her? Or are you just saying that to get me off your back."

"If I wanted you off my back, I would've sent you back to Fitch in a box, mate," Steele replied coldly.

"Well … what if Laura doesn't want to stay married to you? Like you said, she's her own woman."

"Why don't you come back in two years and find out?" Steele retorted.

"You can count on it," Tony said in defiance. "I don't wanna see her lose her job over your sorry ass, and I suppose I owe you both for savin' my hide. But don't think this is over."

"Two years is a long time, Antony. I wouldn't waste it pining over my wife."

"I hear you, Steele, but once this immigration mess is clear, I'll be back, just to make sure she hasn't wasted two years with a con-man. And if I find she has, you'll wish you were never born, _mate_."

"You don't know Laura as well as you think you do, Antony," Steele half-laughed. "If I were to cross her, you won't be able to find whatever's left of me once she's through." Laura gave Steele a small eye-roll, smiling at the statement.

"Fair enough, Steele. Enjoy the rest of your … _honeymoon_."

"I intend to, Antony. Have a good two years."

"Likewise, Steele."

With that, the other end went silent and Steele put down the phone. They both looked at each other again, then at the staircase.

"Well, I don't think we should be getting any more unexpected phone calls," Steele began, pulling Laura close.

"We're going to have to talk about things," she sighed.

"Laura, please," he half-begged, "I just want to be with you tonight."

"I do, too," she said softly, "but I need you to know I never did anything with Tony."

"I know," he said, somewhat surprised at her need to reassure him.

"I mean, what I said about if he'd been here a year earlier …" she trailed off, unsure of what she meant at the time herself. "I just want to clear the air a bit."

"If I recall correctly, the last time we did that there were Batakas involved and it did not end well," Steele began uneasily.

"That was different," Laura replied, her hands coming to his chest, resting over his heart. "I'm facing my demons, or at least I'm trying. And I think you are, too. But after what you said to Tony, I … I want you to know the truth."

"What truth?" Steele swallowed.

"This whole time, since I found you in that church ready to marry Clarissa, I had been so angry with you." She said it so softly, and the look in her eyes showed nothing but compassion, that Steele wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

Sensing his confusion, Laura clarified. "I was angry, very angry with you, for not coming to me about the immigration matter, for not trusting that we would be able to figure something out together, as a team. Maybe I wouldn't have married you under those circumstances, but I would've found a way to keep us together. Instead, you did things on your own. I suppose I just hoped you valued my intelligence more than that."

"I'm sorry," he choked out, searching for words. It was one of the few times she could remember him apologizing, and the sincere look in his eyes washed away any residual anger she may've had left.

"I know," she rasped. "I just wish I knew why, after all we've been through, you felt like you couldn't come to me."

"Laura," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I was so scared. After London, I couldn't bear the thought of going back to the life of a nomad. When I was on my own, I didn't know where to go, who to listen to, who I could trust. You're the only one, the only one in my _entire bloody life,_ who hasn't double-crossed me. Even Daniel …" he trailed off, ducking his head and swallowing the lump that formed in his throat at the mention of his father's name.

"Hey," Laura whispered, bringing a hand to his face and caressing his cheek. "I understand."

"No," he said, shaking his head and moving away from her embrace. "No, I was foolish. I saw the papers, I saw Keyes' name, and I panicked. I didn't think ahead. Just moving to the next step. One step at a time, I thought…"

He began gesticulating with his arms and getting wound up, as he often did when he was on the brink of desperation. She'd seen it many times.

"Laura, all I could think of was that I would be deported and you would be ruined if I didn't find a way to fix it," he continued. "I'd already put you through so much, and almost lost your confidence during that whole forgery debacle. I thought I'd lose you for sure if I didn't fix things this time around."

"Then why didn't you just say so, instead of acting like you blamed me for all this?" Laura sighed in frustration, remembering the conversation they had just before their sham marriage on a fishing boat. Steele winced at the memory and shook his head.

"Laura, in the limo, on the way to the Church, I was falling back on old habits, pushing off responsibility, blaming you for my phony passport when I was the fraud all along. I was the one who assumed the identity of Remington Steele all those years ago, and then I went off half-cocked around the world trying to find my identity, something I could give you to show you I was more than just a…a… a Langston Cruise. Truth is, if it wasn't for you, I'd be stranded in London with no name and no real purpose anymore."

Steele sighed, calming and meeting Laura's gaze. Laura could only stare in amazement as Steele finally poured himself out to her. She was unprepared for the onslaught and already had let a few tears escape. Noticing this, Steele walked toward her again, cupping her head in his hands.

"I didn't want to use you, Laura," he rasped. "I … I had hoped one day …"

Steele couldn't finish his sentence, and instead leaned in to kiss her gently. Laura returned the kiss passionately, desperate to show him she had forgiven any mistakes along the way. When they broke apart, Steele reached into his pocket.

"I bought this back in February," he rasped, "long before the ugly matter with immigration reared its head."

Laura looked down to see a simple yet stunning diamond ring in his hand. She was shocked and swallowed hard.

"It's … it's beautiful," she managed to say. "But … why?"

Steele laughed nervously. "The night after we played house at your sister's, I was sitting at home and I realized just how quiet it was. And how I didn't want it to be that way anymore."

"You could've just turned on another old movie," she half-joked, annoyed at herself for not finding better words to say at such a moment. For someone who wanted to talk, she often found herself to be the one tripping over words.

"I did," he replied with an embarrassed smile, fidgeting with the ring. "But it wasn't the noise as much as it was the loneliness. Those kids … I'd always wanted to be part of a family, and for a brief moment in my life I felt like I truly belonged to one. And it got me thinking …"

"About us?"

"About you, about me, about little "us's" running around the office driving you crazy," he laughed, turning away. "It's not the first time I thought of it, but it was the first time I realized I _wanted_ it."

"Is that why you asked me about children?" Laura swallowed, putting some of the past year's events into perspective.

"Not as subtle as I thought, eh?" Steele laughed. "I was testing the waters a bit, seeing where you stood with things. I mean, I know you've spoken in the abstract about having children, but if it wasn't something you wanted I'd understand."

"But you'd be disappointed."

"Perhaps," he sighed.

"Who are you?" she smiled, fighting back tears. This time when she asked the question, it was no longer said in frustration but in amazement.

"Hopefully the man you want to spend the rest of your days with, eh?" he grinned, holding up the ring.

"You know you're scaring the hell out of me right now, don't you?" Laura said nervously, fighting old fears.

"I'm scaring you? I've been holding onto this bloody ring for seven months!"

"Point taken," she smiled, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes, or are you going to keep me guessing?"

She took the ring from his hand, pulling off the one that she always wore on her right and replacing it with the diamond.

"Umm … it looks great, Laura, but, uh…"

"I know, it's on the wrong hand," she said with a smile, but he could see her brow begin to crinkle. "You know how devastating it was for me when my father left…"

"Laura, I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"It's, it's not about that," she swallowed. "I mean, you have no idea how happy you've just made me, how much I want the same things you do, with you. But I'm afraid …"

"Of what? Of me?"

"Of what marriage can do to people. I've seen too many broken homes in my experience, including my own. I've lost faith in a piece of paper holding two people together."

"It's not the paper that holds them together, Laura," Steele said softly. "In my limited experience, it seems to me it's the people. Just look at Donald and Frances."

"I'm not my sister," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, thank God for that, because I didn't fall for her – I fell for you," he said, bringing a hand under her chin, encouraging her to look at him. "I understand you don't want to abandon your work, or spend your days in the kitchen. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't mind enjoying some down time here and there and whipping up a home-cooked meal."

They both began laughing, and Steele walked Laura to the stairs, taking her hands in his and sitting down with her.

"I know the … concept … of marriage is quite foreign for both of us-"

"Oh, I don't know," Laura shrugged, shaking her head. "We've been putting up the front for this long, and we certainly have been fighting like a married couple for years."

Steele grinned, but continued in seriousness. "Laura, what I'm trying to say is that when I think of … of being a father, I think of two things – you and commitment. Growing up without any real family to speak of, I could never bring a child into the world without knowing for sure he would grow up with two loving, committed parents."

"I feel the same," Laura said. "Except for one thing."

"Oh?" Steele said, arching an eyebrow nervously.

"Who's to say it's going to be a he?" she smiled.

"Semantics," he laughed in relief. "Boy or girl, doesn't matter to me."

Laura shook her head as her smile broadened. "I can't believe we're talking about having children without even having … you know…"

"I do," he said, waggling his eyebrows. He still eyed the ring on her right hand, wondering what it meant to her ultimately.

"Well, what the hell," she replied almost flippantly, pulling the ring off her right hand and holding her left out to him. He sat there, somewhat confused by her reaction. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to treat this lightly, but I'm having a hard time believing it myself," she started nervously. "Would you … do the honors?" she asked hesitantly, handing him the ring.

Steele smiled. "Might as well do this properly," he said, his hand shaking a bit. She was surprised at his nervousness, but found it charming at the same time. Taking her left hand in his, he slowly put on the ring. "Now you can tell your mother I made an honest woman of you," he smiled.

"Honest woman? Last time I checked we hadn't gotten past second base, Mr. Steele."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" he replied, scooping her up in his arms again.

"You know, I didn't even finish what I wanted to tell you before …"

"No more talk," he insisted, kissing her slowly as they made their way up the stairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Heart of the Matter

**Title: Steele Talking It Over**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Description: This story takes place after the lights go out at Ashford Castle. In the second part, the conversation continues **** Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; if I did, they would've had a much better ending than Season 5. This is all for entertainment, folks**

**Part II**

"No more talk," Steele insisted, kissing her slowly as they made their way up the stairs.

Laura laughed, burying her face in his neck and kissing him there. Having just finished what might have been their first honest "talk" about what they meant to each other and what they both wanted, there was a lighter heir about them, and an intensity that threatened to overwhelm both of them.

When he put her down this time in the bedroom, Laura brought her hands to his chest, glancing at the ring in disbelief. Upon closer observation, she broke into a full-toothed grin.

"A _chocolate_ diamond? You shouldn't have," she smirked.

"Well, I told Mildred it matched your eyes," he smiled back.

"Wait … Mildred knew about this… and she didn't tell me?!" Laura shook her head, still smiling but wondering how on earth her dear friend had kept the secret.

"Let's just say I know a few things you don't about some of Ms. Krebs' early endeavors with the Remington Steele Agency … things she may not want you to know about now that she understands who's … in charge, so to speak."

"A little blackmail goes a long way, eh?" Laura said, playfully pointing a finger into his chest.

"Well, I kind of let the cat out of the bag right before our little trip to the sensitivity spa."

"Oh no, is that why you were so edgy the whole time, before, you know…" Laura said, eyes wide in understanding.

"I couldn't bloody focus on anything," he sighed. "We were posing as a married couple, and here I was with a diamond in my pocket, waiting for the right moment, but feeling completely uncomfortable and uptight over all that, that … hokeyness."

"You mean the sophomoric exercises," Laura sighed, arching an eyebrow.

"Laura, the whole thing showed me just how incompetent I was at expressing in words anything near what I feel for you. I was terrified, and then you were angry, and then we … well, I'd rather not go back to that."

"Yes, weren't you the one who said no more talk," Laura smiled, needling him.

"I did say that, didn't I," he smiled. "I suppose it's all or nothing with me, Laura."

"It's OK. It seems I'm not very good at talking myself," she sighed. "I mean, expressing how I feel hasn't always come easy to me either. I saw that case as an opportunity to open up to you, but you seemed so distant."

"Just slightly terrified," he replied with a lopsided grin.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about," she said. "You expressed yourself quite well to our unwanted caller tonight."

"I've told you before I'm not going anywhere."

"But not like that, not the way you said it. I just knew how you felt about me. You didn't even have to tell me you-" she stopped herself, not wanting to put words in his mouth. While she now was relatively secure about his feelings for her, she wanted him to say those words on his own.

"As I've said, words don't come easy for me," he sighed. "I'd rather show you how I feel, but I understand there's more to it. _And_ … if we are going to have children, I'd want to tell them every day how much they mean to me, how much I …" He stopped again, looking away in frustration.

"It's OK, it's just a word," she said softly, still curious as to why it was so hard for him to say it. Steele sensed her questioning gaze and pulled her close, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Laura, when I was 8 years old the family I was staying with told me they loved me. They promised they'd be different, they'd keep me, they'd take care of me. And then two weeks later I was shuffled off to another house, another bed, another couple of people who used me to bilk the government."

"I'm sorry," she rasped, knowing how hard it was for him to tell her these things.

"That's why, eventually, I went out on my own. I got tired of everyone making empty promises, that this time it would be different. I don't know how I even survived those early years, before Daniel…" He stopped again, his face pained.

"You don't have to explain," Laura whispered, caressing his face. "As far as I'm concerned, your being here, being _you_, is enough for me."

"That's just it, Laura," he sighed. "I discovered a lot of things in the past year, and there's one thing that I'm sure of - I don't like who I am without you."

"You're a good man," she implored, "And that goodness didn't come from me, it was already in you: when you didn't steal the Royal Lavulite, when you stood up for your friend Wallace after his murder, when you cared enough for Sheldon Quarry to bring him to my door and demand I help him."

"Perhaps … but you've changed me, Laura … made me a better man than I ever thought I could be. I've said it to you before, but I don't think you wanted to hear it; maybe we were both too afraid of what that meant."

"Maybe I still am," she confessed. "I'm tired of the old fears, the old arguments, but life has taught me there are no guarantees, especially not in our line of work. We may have each other now, but who knows what comes after."

"You're such a defeatist," he sighed. "Why do the pictures in your head always have an unhappy ending, eh?"

"Because, in my experience, life is not like the movies, Mr. Steele," she replied softly.

"I beg to differ," he countered. "How many cases have we solved based on the plot of some seemingly frivolous Hollywood feature?"

"That's not what I mean," she warned.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," he retorted, bringing her into his arms.

"'Gone with the Wind.' Clark Gable. Vivien Leigh. Warner Brothers. 1939," Laura replied with a small smile. "If I recall correctly, that movie ended with Rhett leaving Scarlett."

"Then maybe you are right," Steele replied, looking strongly into her eyes. "Our lives are nothing like the movies."

Laura opened her mouth to continue their banter, but quickly forgot whatever point she was trying to make when Steele suddenly pulled her against him and captured her lips. She smiled, knowing this was the only way he would silence her. She returned the kiss with vigor and conceded to the moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Morning After

**Title: Steele Talking It Over**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Description: This story takes place after the lights go out at Ashford Castle. In the second part, the conversation continues Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; if I did, they would've had a much better ending than Season 5. This is all for entertainment, folks**

**Part III – The Morning After**

A chill ran down Laura's arms as she squinted at the sun that was peeking through the chamber's curtains. Her body ached – although it was a good ache – and she knew she had to get up.

"Sorry, Harry, nature calls," she whispered softly, lightly stroking his forehead while gently disengaging his arm, which still hugged her hip. He didn't awaken, and she was glad. He looked more peaceful then she could ever remember, and she didn't want to lose the moment. Besides, mornings after could be so awkward. She'd rather have a jump-start.

"I'll be right back, I promise," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before collecting her clothing from the floor and heading to the bathroom. She had just finished freshening up when she heard a loud cry from the bedroom.

"What is it?" she said nervously, tying her bathrobe and rushing to Steele's side. He was sweating, half-awake and looked like he'd had a terrible fright, far from the peaceful man she'd left lying in bed 10 minutes ago.

"No, no, I…" he was panting and swallowed hard, confusion clouding his face. She also couldn't help but notice the tear running down his cheek.

"Shh … it's OK, it's alright. What happened," she said quietly, kneeling beside the bed and stroking his forehead as he took her hand in his. Relief began to wash over his face.

"I – I had a nightmare …" he began, still stuck in between consciousness and his dream.

"Was it … was it Daniel?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to press too hard.

"No," he sighed. "This one … it comes and goes. It's been almost year, though. Thought I'd licked it." As he came back to reality, the memories of the night before flooded his head, replacing the horror of his dreams.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here," Laura tried to reassure him.

"Ah, yes, well, not quite how I pictured waking up the morning after our first … um… night of intimacy," he said with a half-smile. Laura could tell he was still somewhat disturbed by the dream, but decided not to push the subject.

"Sorry, I … had to use the bathroom – no iron kidneys here," Laura smiled, giving him a light kiss that soon developed into something much more passionate. She moved from the floor to the bed and Steele grinned.

"Now that's more like it," he said, letting his hands wander to places he had longed to go for quite some time.

"So … looks like we're about to have our first morning of intimacy," she laughed, ruffling his hair. Steele waggled his eyebrows and kissed her nose.

"I have to say, _Mrs. Steele_, it feels quite good to know we don't have to stop anymore."

"I'm with you, _Mr. Steele_," she replied with a grin before making some mischief of her own. They were both pleasantly surprised at how easy the physical side of things had come for them – it was not only passionate, but playful. In some moments it could be a bit competitive, but never demeaning or degrading, or dominating as Laura at times had feared. Quite simply, it just felt right.

Amazed that they were able to be together twice without interruption, Laura and Steele collapsed in an embrace.

"Laura," Steele whispered in a raspy voice. She looked back at him with tired but loving eyes. "Finally. We're sleeping together."

Laura laughed out loud, remembering his comment in the rental car nearly four years ago. "Harry," she sighed, noticing his arched eyebrow at the use of the name. "I'm not sure it quite fits you, but if it was good enough for Daniel ..." She stopped herself as she saw his face change at the mention of his father's name. "I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "It's probably as close to a real name as I'll ever get. Aside from the one you gave me, of course, but I know how you feel about that…"

"Well, Remington sounds so … Charlotte Knight-ish," she shrugged. "To me, you've always been 'Mr. Steele,' but it seems somewhat formal for occasions like … this," she noted, gesturing at their position.

"I know," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I wish I had more to give you. When I was in London, looking for my name, I knew if I could give you that the rest would fall into place. Unless of course I ruined everything with my abrupt departure, in which case I was ready to beg … grovel if necessary … to explain myself to you."

"Let's not talk about London," Laura sighed, closing her eyes at the memory of almost losing him.

"Agreed," he replied, pulling her closer. "I must say I am impressed with the amount of talking we've been doing in the past 12 hours … among other activities," he smiled, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I think we've captured the moment in a most adequate setting," she smiled. "Now what?"

"Now …" Steele began, getting out of bed and walking to the other side, "we freshen up a bit," he smirked, scooping her up into his arms.

"Should I get used to this door-to-door service?" Laura asked as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Anything for my bride. Maybe I'll be able to bulk up after all, eh?" Steele grinned.

"You have all the bulk I need," she replied with a wink.

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise!

**Title: Steele Talking It Over**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Description: This story takes place after the lights go out at Ashford Castle. In the second part, the conversation continues Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; if I did, they would've had a much better ending than Season 5. This is all for entertainment, folks**

**Part IV – Surprise!**

By the time Laura and Steele decided to get on with the day, it was nearly noon.

"Hey, kids!" Mildred called as she saw them coming down the staircase. As she got closer, she recognized the ring on Laura's finger. "Oh, boss, you didn't chicken out!" Mildred cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Steele cleared his throat before answering.

"And a good morning to you, too, Mildred," Steele smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"It's 'good afternoon,' now, but you two lovebirds probably didn't realize how late it was," Mildred grinned, turning to Laura. "Oh, honey, come here!" Mildred pulled Laura into a big hug, then examined the diamond on her hand.

"Oh, chief, it really does match her eyes, just like you said," Mildred said absent-mindedly. Noticing Laura's arched eyebrow, she quickly tried to backtrack. "I mean … it's just … oh, I'm sorry Ms. Holt … I mean, Steele. I mean… oh …," Mildred trailed off.

"It's OK, Mildred," Laura reassured her, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Mr. Steele told me everything."

"_Everything?_" Mildred asked, shooting Steele a concerned glance.

"Well, everything about the _ring_, Mildred," he replied quickly, trying to reassure her.

"Mildred, it's fine," Laura smiled. Mildred let out a sigh of relief.

"Well … it certainly took you two long enough!" she exclaimed, and they both noticed tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I'm just so happy. I … I hope you both know how much you mean to me."

"We feel the same, Mildred," Steele swallowed, giving her a side-arm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A knock at the front door broke the tender moment.

"I wonder who that could be?" Laura asked.

"Mikelene?" Steele suggested, looking at Mildred.

"Oh, I left him asleep upstairs," Mildred began, then back-peddled. "I mean, it wasn't, we weren't…"

Laura and Steele both started to grin at Mildred's flustered state.

"Besides," Mildred recovered, "He wouldn't knock on the door to his own house!"

"True," Steele said, still eyeing Mildred. "Let's find out then, shall we?"

The three headed to the main entrance, with Steele leading the way. Upon opening the door, he found a young man with a suitcase, dressed in jeans and a Ramones T-shirt, staring straight at him.

"May I help you?" Steele asked hesitantly, sizing the visitor up with an intent stare.

"Mr. Steele, I presume. I've heard a lot about you," the man replied, holding out a hand and peeking around the corner, catching Laura's eye.

"Bobby?" Laura said in shock, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

Steele looked at Laura, then back to the young man, a somewhat panicked expression on his face. "Uh … you two know each other then?"

"We used to sleep together," Bobby said with smirk, winking at Laura, who rolled her eyes while stretching out her arms to embrace him. Steele's puzzled look became even more disconcerting, and Mildred tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Maybe we should just give this one a good clunk on the head and send him on his way, boss," Mildred whispered. Steele gave her a disapproving look. "Well, it'd be easier than what we just went through with you know who."

"There's no need for concern," Laura sighed, smiling and breaking the embrace. "This is my younger brother, Robert Holt."

"Oh … Laura, I don't remember you mentioning a younger brother," Steele said, letting out a sigh of relief as he shook Bobby's hand and showed him inside. "I mean, your mother said you were the middle child, but -"

"Bobby's been away in the Peace Corps for four years, Mr. Steele," Laura began.

"Ah, so unlike your sister, he's never had the chance to make an appearance into our lives," Steele smirked. He noticed the affection in Laura's eyes, and surmised that her relationship with her younger brother was very different from the at times tense dealings she had with her sister Frances. Turning to the young man, who stood about six feet tall with light brown hair and large brown eyes – much like his sister's – Steele patted Bobby on the shoulder.

"So what brings you to Ireland, my good man?" Steele asked.

"Funny you should ask, _Mr. Steele_," Bobby replied, giving Laura a concerned look. "You see, I just got back from Peru last week, and decided my first stop would be Los Angeles. Thought I'd surprise my two sisters, but apparently the surprise was on me, especially when mother greeted me at Frances's doorstep."

"Oh _God_, mother's in town?" Laura said in a panic, dropping her head into Steele's chest.

"None too happy, either, Laura," her brother stressed, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "She waited nearly 30 years to see you finally tie the knot, Laura, and you don't even invite her to the wedding? And don't get me started on Frances, who seemed very put-off not only by your, in mom's words, _impulsive_ _union_, but also the fact that mom's staying with her until you come home."

"Wonderful," Laura sighed. "So they sent _you_ here to bring me home."

"No," Bobby replied, his face growing grim. "I came on my own. I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I'm fine, more than fine," she said quickly. "How did everybody find out about this?"

"How could they not, Laura?!" Bobby exclaimed, becoming exasperated. "The _world-renowned _detective and _most eligible bachelor_ Remington Steele gets hitched and you think it's not going to be all over the news?"

Steele noticed the bite in his voice when Bobby spoke about him and wondered exactly how much Laura's brother knew about the "world-renowned" detective.

"Sorry, Bobby," Laura replied in a soft voice, touching his arm lightly. "It's just … it's complicated. Can we leave it at that?"

"For now," Bobby sighed, eyeing Steele. An uncomfortable silence permeated the room.

"Uh, I'm Mildred Krebs, secretary and associate," Mildred said quickly and matter-of-factly. Bobby smiled warmly and took her hand, pulling her in for a light kiss on the cheek.

"Pleased to meet you. My sister has said nothing but good things about you," he smiled.

"I didn't know Frances held me in such high regard," Mildred replied, blushing.

"No, I mean Laura, in her letters," Bobby explained.

"Ah, pen pals, eh? How quaint," Steele smiled, wondering what Laura had written about him over the years. Bobby gave Steele a small grin.

"You're quite the character, aren't you, Mr. Steele?" he began. "Maybe we should carry on this conversation in private, Laura?"

"Mildred knows," Laura sighed. "And I wish you wouldn't take everything Murphy says as gospel, Bobby."

"Knows what? And what's this about Murphy?" Steele asked somewhat excitedly, his brain beginning to work overtime to figure out what was going.

"Laura, I told you it was too risky, but you wouldn't listen," Bobby implored, moving close to Laura while ignoring Steele. "You took one little joke – it was just joke! – and you turned it into … into… HIM!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Wait, he knows?" Steele asked.

"Bobby, we've been through this," Laura sighed.

"This is worse than Acapulco," Bobby replied, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"You know about the fan dance?" Steele asked, arching an eyebrow. Bobby shot Steele a cold glance.

"What do _you_ know about the fan dance?"

"Oh, just heard about it in passing, old chap," Steele smiled nervously.

"Bobby, this isn't the way I want to spend my first day seeing you," Laura interrupted, trying to get them off the subject.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I'm just concerned. You didn't even tell me you were getting married! Then I find out in London that it was all a sham!"

"You were in London?" Steele asked, swallowing. "How was your visit?"

"A bit foggy," Bobby replied flatly, arching an eyebrow.

"Bobby, now is really not the time-"

"Speaking of time, maybe it's time we all get to know Bobby a bit better…" Mildred smiled, trying to usher them both into the parlor.

"Look, Laura, I know you're a big girl and can make your own decisions, and I'm not here to break up your … whatever it is you have going on here."

"Well, what a relief," Steele half-laughed, exhaling and placing a hand on his chest.

Bobby gave Steele a very familiar eye-roll before turning his attention to his sister.

"I'm just here to make sure you're OK," he sighed, thrusting his hands in his pocket and looking at the floor. Laura smiled, rubbing her brother's arm gently to reassure him.

"Like you said, Bobby I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing."

"What you're doing is illegal, Laura, but that's never stopped you before," he sighed, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

"Well, I for one am touched by your concern," Steele started cautiously.

"Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah," Bobby sighed in a muffled voice.

"Ah, _Song of the South_, James Baskett, Bobby Driscoll, Walt Disney productions, 1946."

"He really does do that?" Bobby said, looking up slightly amused.

"All the time," Laura smiled, sitting next to her brother. "Believe it or not, it comes in handy on occasion." Steele smiled sheepishly. "Now," Laura continued, "exactly who did you talk to you in London?"

"An old … acquaintance of Mr. Steele, actually. Only got a first name … Felicia I think it was."

"Oh dear _Lord_, is there anyone who doesn't know about this?" Laura sighed, exasperated.

"Laura," Steele started, holding up his hands, "I have no idea how Felicia found out about any of this."

"Said she heard it from a … Shannon Wayne, I believe," Bobby replied. "Felicia apparently bailed her out of jail last week."

"They know each other?" Laura gasped.

"Not that I was aware…" Steele said, his mind racing.

"Shannon called an old friend from prison, and that friend happened to be shacking up with Mr. Steele's – or should I say 'Michael's' - old flame," Bobby explained, shooting Steele another icy glare.

"Felicia and I are history, Robert. Though I wouldn't put it past her to try and ruin all this."

"Well, Felicia didn't seem scorned as much as amused at, as she put it, your _predicament_," Bobby sighed.

"Did you tell her you were my brother?" Bobby nodded.

"She seemed amused by that, too," he laughed. "Looked me up and down and said she definitely preferred the male version."

"How sweet," Laura said with an eye-roll.

"Anyway, she didn't have any proof that your marriage was a fraud, but the story was convincing enough for me to have my suspicions raised."

"Bobby, you-"

"I'm not gonna let anyone use you. This guy shows up with God knows how many different aliases and the US government finally catches on to him, but now you're putting everything on the line to keep him from being deported. I just hope he's worth it, Laura."

"Look," she sighed, taking his hand in hers, "I know it looks bad, but trust me on this one, OK?"

"I have no problem trusting _you_, Laura," he said sharply, giving Steele a harsh glance.

"Look, mate, I assure you my intentions toward your sister are quite serious, and my affections for her are quite real."

Bobby stood up, meeting Steele's gaze square in the eye. "If you care so much for her, why did you drag her into all this? You know she could lose everything just trying to protect you."

"That wasn't my plan, or my intention," Steele swallowed. "I tried to keep her out of it, but as you know, Laura is a very stubborn woman and it's very difficult to keep things from her."

"Do you love her?"

The question startled both of them, and Steele felt frozen.

"I … I suppose I do," he said in a barely audible tone. Laura looked up at him tenderly, knowing how hard it was for him to express how he felt in words, especially that word. Steele glanced back at her and was glad to see her understanding look. Bobby, however, was none too convinced.

"Suppose? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," he swallowed, moving closer to Bobby, "that I'm a man who's known very little love in his life, and I am simply trying to figure out what it means to care for someone that deeply."

"How reassuring," Bobby replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. While his voice was sharp, his eyes softened when he saw the emotion in Steele's gaze.

"Hey kiddo," Mildred interrupted, placing a hand on Bobby's back. "If you don't trust them, try talking to someone who's seen it all as a third party."

Bobby looked toward her as she continued. "For three years I've seen these two go through more hell than any couple should have to face. Are they perfect – of course not, but who is, right? Do they sometimes play games and have misunderstandings? Sure, but don't we all? The bottom line is, I love these two like they were my own, and I know they love each other, even if they don't quite know what that means yet. And I'm a pretty hard woman to win over – I used to work for the IRS, you know. I could smell a fraud from a mile away, and these two, while they may've done things in an … unconventional way, certainly aren't frauds where their love is concerned."

Bobby swallowed, looking at his sister, and then Steele. "Alright, I surrender," he half-laughed, holding up his hands. "I just couldn't go back to mom and Frances without knowing first."

"Well, I'm glad you came," Laura smiled, tousling his hair. "I've missed you."

"Me too," he sighed, fighting a yawn. "Listen, I've been traveling for a while, do you think I could lay down somewhere for a bit."

"Of course," Steele smiled, patting Bobby on the back as he stood. "Mildred, would you please show Robert to the northeast chamber."

"You got it boss," Mildred smiled as Bobby followed her out of the room.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise, eh?" Steele said, sitting next to Laura on the couch. Laura turned to him and arched an eyebrow.

"Finding out that my mother is camped out my sister's, that Frances is on the verge of disowning me and that _two_ of your past lovers are telling anyone who asks that our marriage is phony is hardly my idea of a pleasant surprise, Mr. Steele."

"Actually, I meant seeing your brother again, but when you put it like that…"

"Oh," she said quietly.

"You two seem close," Steele said carefully, trying not to pry.

"You mean compared to Frances, or my mother," Laura sighed.

"Well, in a manner of speaking. Just an observation, Laura."

"When my father left, Bobby was only 12," Laura started, surprising Steele and herself at how easily she was revealing her past to him. "I felt a lot of responsibility where he was concerned."

"I see …"

"I don't know, it was just … he was my baby brother. With Frances … Frances was always worried about how she looked, what she wore – she would never go hunting for frogs in the sewers or play ball until dusk."

"Ah, so Bobby helped you name all those lovely rodents we ran into during our cat and mouse game with Descoine," Steele smiled, putting an arm around her.

"When we were kids, our father wasn't around much, and as much as that pained me, I could tell it was hurting Bobby even more." Laura swallowed, looking down at her hands. "It's just … I mean, a boy should have a father to play catch with, to go fishing with, to learn how to be a man in this world..."

"I know a thing or two about that myself," Steele sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Laura said, turning to him and seeing both pain and understanding in his eyes.

"No need. I want to know these things, Laura. I see you with your brother, and I see a whole other part of you that I want to get to know."

"How so?"

"Your warmth, your playfulness – I've seen glimpses of it, but to understand where it comes from, how you were there for your brother when he needed you most, even if it meant being looked down on for being a … what's the word?"

"A tomboy?"

"Ah, the American lexicon never ceases to amaze me. Anyhow, your brother isn't the only lad who's lucky you decided to stay by his side."

Laura chuckled, but her face became somber. "I wasn't always there for him, Harry," she said in a low voice.

"What is it? Tell me?" he whispered, pulling her close, concern on his face.

"When I graduated high school, Bobby was only 14. And I left for Stanford, a good 400 miles away. I needed to get away … but I left him behind in the process."

"Laura, everyone has to grow up sometime. Not that I'm much of an expert, but it seems completely natural to - "

"I wasn't there when –" she stopped herself, tears forming in her eyes. "I wasn't there."

"Laura, what happened?"

"It's … I really don't want to talk about it right now," she swallowed, fighting back tears.

"Alright, it's OK," he said softly, rubbing her back. "Uh, what do you say we focus on the present then, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," she sniffed, wiping away a tear. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

"Any time, Ms. Holt."

"Mrs. Steele," she corrected.

"Old habits die hard, Laura."

"So what should we do now?"

"Now? Now we try to scrounge up something to eat."

"In this place? Our last repast was a boiled potato, if I recall correctly."

"Well, I asked Mildred if she could do some shopping, so hopefully she's found us something more appetizing."

"I think I need to call home first," Laura sighed as they stood up.

"Best to do that on a full stomach," Steele replied, guiding her to the kitchen.

"I suppose," she said. "Maybe we'll even find some noodle soup – you know, the one that comes in those little foil packets."

"Ah yes, I know the kind," Steele smiled, leaning in for a tender kiss before heading into the kitchen with Laura to raid the cupboards.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories & Origins

**Title: Steele Talking It Over**

**Rating: T (PG-13)**

**Description: This story takes place after the lights go out at Ashford Castle. In the second part, the conversation continues Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; if I did, they would've had a much better ending than Season 5. This is all for entertainment, folks**

**Part V – Memories & Origins**

After lunch, Laura had insisted on calling her mother in private, so Steele went for a walk around the grounds. He didn't mind the solitude, as it gave him time to think –about Daniel, about his future with Laura, about how he was going to keep immigration off their heels for two years.

The sound of a piano caught his ear as he passed by one of the first-level windows. He peered in to find Laura's brother playing intently, scribbling on a sheet of paper from time to time. Steele smiled, turning the corner to go inside.

"So Laura's not the only Holt with a musical ear, eh?" Steele said as he walked toward Bobby, who looked up at him in surprise.

"To tell you the truth, Laura's more of the piano person – I'm wretched on this thing. Give me a guitar any day."

"You play?"

"I try," Bobby half-laughed, looking back at his sheet music. "It's more of a dream than anything else."

"Dreams can come true, mate. Just look at me."

"You mean abandoned Irish waif turned dapper, acclaimed detective?"

"In a manner of speaking … Just out of curiosity, exactly what have you been told about me?"

"Well … if I believe Murphy Michaels, and he's pretty much a man of his word, you're an ex-thief who was living life fast and loose in Europe before you crashed into my sister's life."

"Ah, and I thought I'd won Murphy over in the end."

"Oh, he speaks better of you now … although he has his doubts about this whole marriage business."

"And I suppose he's not the only one, eh?" Steele said in a tentative voice.

"I don't know what you are, Mr. Steele," he sighed. "I don't like to judge people based on mistakes they may've made in their past. God knows, during my time in Peru, I've seen what people have had to do in dire circumstances, and I can't say I blame them."

"That's encouraging."

"At the same time, Laura's my sister, and I won't stand to see her heart broken one more time," Bobby said with resolve, giving Steele a dangerous stare.

"That's not my intention-"

"That's what my father said right before he left," Bobby said sharply. "He said it wasn't his intention to leave me or my sisters. He said he and mom couldn't see eye to eye, and he never _intended_ for us to get hurt in the process. But we did, Mr. Steele, despite his best intentions."

"And I'm sorry for that, mate," Steele replied, "but I'm not your father. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Only time will tell," Bobby said, looking down and running a hand through his hair. "You know, this is all partly my fault anyway."

"How's that?" Steele asked, pulling up a chair.

"Before I left for the Peace Corps, Laura was really down on her luck," he sighed. "Everything she worked for was falling apart – her agency, her relationship with that twerp Wilson. I mean, she's probably told you about that."

"Some," Steele said simply, encouraging him to continue.

"Anyway, I was over her house and I remember we were watching the Oakland Raiders football game. That night they were playing the Steelers, who were having a rough season. Steelers lost a tough one – 45-34."

Bobby looked at Steele, who had a slightly confused look on his face.

"You're probably not that familiar with American football, are you, Mr. Steele?"

"I've been familiarizing myself over the years, but I wouldn't call myself a connoisseur if that's what you mean."

"Well, the thing is, I'm a Steelers fan. They were a dynasty back when I was growing up. Won the Super Bowl four times in six years."

"Sounds impressive," Steele remarked.

"Don't worry, this is going somewhere," Bobby assured him. "Anyway, in 1979, they celebrated their fourth championship. That same year, Laura started her own detective agency on the heels of her success at Havenhurst. It was a good year. Then came 1980. Not such a good year – for the Steelers or my sister."

"I see," Steele said. "A year full of strike-outs, eh?"

Bobby laughed. "That's baseball, Steele."

"Ah, yes, America's other favorite past-time. Sorry, press on."

"Well, it was October, and we were watching the Steelers game, and I made a joke about how she wasn't the only one having a rough season. Laura was buried in paperwork – mostly bills – and she looked up at me and just started crying."

Steele nodded, knowing how startling it could be to watch Laura's strength come crumbling down.

"I felt so bad," Bobby continued. "I hugged her and told her I was sorry, told her she was a damn good detective and that people would come around eventually, but nothing helped. She just kept saying how she was a failure, how she couldn't face mom or the rest of the family after all she'd been through."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to make her smile. So I said she could always invent a superior and blame everything on him."

Steele grinned. "Did the trick, eh?"

"She stopped crying, but she got that look in her eyes – you know, that determined 'no one's gonna stop me, so get the hell out of my way or I'll bowl you over' look."

"I know it well," Steele said with a smile.

"Then she looks at me, hugs me and calls me a genius. She's laughing at this point, a full-blown giggling fit, and I'm wondering if I should be calling 911. I thought she finally cracked."

"But she didn't, did she?" Steele said, his grin growing wider. He could picture the scene unfolding in his mind - his Laura going from despair to determination in the blink of an eye.

"Well, that's still up for debate," Bobby laughed. "It all still sounds pretty crazy to me."

"But it worked," Steele remarked.

"Well, up to now," Bobby cautioned. "I mean, I make one joke, and suddenly she was typing away, asking me to throw out names that evoked a suave, successful exterior… so I jokingly threw out the name on her typewriter and my favorite football team."

"And bingo, Remington Steele was born."

"She never told you that story?"

"A shorter version," Steele said.

"Maybe she just didn't want to mention me …" Bobby said sadly.

"Is that what's bothering you, mate? That Laura never told me about you?"

Bobby looked away. "We had a bit of a falling out before I left for Peru," he sighed.

"But you kept in touch," Steele noted, leaning forward.

"I was very much against her doing anything that could land her in trouble with the law. It kind of snowballed and things were brought up … we both said things we shouldn't have …"

"I've been there, mate," Steele said empathetically. "Laura and I have had our fair share of disagreements, but she's always come around. She's one of the most forgiving people I know. And she doesn't seem to hold a grudge where you're concerned."

"We worked it out to a point through letters when I first got to Peru," Bobby recalled. "But I think there are still a few things that need airing out."

Steele gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry, man. I'm not here to crash your honeymoon. I promise not to bring anything up until we've got her in the clear with mother and Frances."

"Look, Robert, just because Laura didn't mention you to me, that doesn't mean she doesn't care. I mean, I think the only reason I ever found out about your mother or Frances was because they came right to the agency's doorstep."

"She's embarrassed of the family," Bobby sighed. "And I'm part of that family."

"She's also very protective," Steele replied. "Perhaps she was waiting until she was sure she could trust me to tell me about those people closest to her."

"Perhaps," Bobby replied. "And I suppose the fire didn't help."

"The fire?"

"When she lost her house, Steele. You were there, she told me," Bobby said. "I only found out after one of my letters to her was sent back to me. I wrote to Frances and she gave me her new address."

"That was a hard time," Steele recalled, pained by the memory. "We were barely 50 feet away when the bomb went off.

"Bomb?" Bobby said pensively. "Laura said it was a fire."

"Oh, uh … she was probably trying not to worry you," Steele swallowed.

"My God, how dangerous is this detective business?"

"I'd rather not think of that right now, mate," Steele replied hesitantly. Bobby shook his head.

"Anyway, Laura lost everything in that fire … explosion … whatever it was, including a lot of old pictures and movie reels. She wrote me, asking if I could send her a photo or two of us together. I told her I left all my stuff with mom in Connecticut, and I guess she didn't want to worry her, so …"

"So that could be why I never saw any photographs of a young Robert Holt at her loft." Steele kicked himself for not paying better attention to detail in those early days when he was in her home. He was more concerned about the white belts than the family photos on her wall. Thinking back, he could recall a photo of a young boy on her dresser.

"I did have one photo, but I didn't want to part with it," Bobby began, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet, revealing a creased black and white photograph and handed it to Steele.

"Quite the collection of frogs you have there," Steele smiled, examining the picture. "How old were you?"

"I was eight, Laura was twelve. We had to bribe Frances to take the picture. Mom was so mad …"

"Oh?"

"Well, we smelled pretty awful, and she never liked us going out on our little expeditions along the city's sewer lines."

"Understandable, I suppose, but every child yearns for a good adventure now and then."

"We'll see if you're singing the same tune when your kids decide to go exploring," Bobby laughed. Steele arched his eyebrow at the thought. "I mean, that is, if you and Laura ever have kids. I don't mean to assume …"

"We want children," Steele said quietly, a wistful look spreading across his face as he pictured what their kids might look like. "As I said, I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby smiled. "Murphy was right about one thing."

"Oh?"

"You're not so bad once I get to know you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate."

"No problem," Bobby laughed, patting Steele on the shoulder as he stood up. "Thanks for the chat. I'm gonna take a shower and then see how Laura's phone call went."

"Yes, it appears I may not be in Abigail's good graces at the moment…"

"Half the planet's not in my mother's graces, Steele," Bobby laughed. "Besides, all you have to do is convince her your marriage is on the level. You've practically convinced me, so …"

"You still don't trust me."

"Trust is earned, _Mr. Steele_. Give me some time. And give my mother some time for that matter. You'd be amazed at how we Holts eventually come around."

"Oh, believe me, old chap, I know first-hand," Steele smiled.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
